ghosts_of_saltmarshfandomcom-20200214-history
Session00
Session Zero Wednesday, 29th May 2019 at 4:30pm till 9:45pm Niiveth, Rohit, Amey, and Zubair * Character backgrounds and setting explanation. * Arrived on the docks at Saltmarsh together. * We arrived at the docks around 11am. * Captain told us about a couple of taverns(Wicker Goat, Empty Net & Snapping Lion) we could visit but pushed us towards 'The Snapping Lion'. * The general population seems a bit xenophobic(racist?), especially towards Dwarfs who are attributed to a number of misfortunes. * Calico Jack catches some rumors of a Wizard named Keledick who sells magic wares out of some hidden sea caves * Mama Griki learns about the temple of Prokan (God of sea) and the Cleric -one legged Wellgar Brianhanded * The heroes keep catching people whispering about a 'Kualish' and it seems to be directed towards some of the party members, specifically the Half-Orc Mama and Warforged SIMON. * We move on to the Snapping Lion and book two rooms. * The tavern is pretty full and some tables are talking about Dwarfs causing issues. * The 'owner' of the bar is one Hannah Wrist, she's visibly young. * While we drink we see a man(Anders Solmor) followed by two men(Tanzim and Darwin) came in who seem to be regarded by the patrons of the bar. * We find out that Anders is the local council man, someone clearly too young and lightheaded to be a councilman. * Shortly after they sit, we witness a man (Alden Harbrok) implore the councilman to find his missing daughter (Tammi), who was last seen in the 'Haunted House' * The mention of a haunted house seemed to have triggered an old drunk(Jamal) who proceeded to get more drunk, we later find out he was a cowardly poacher who was allegedly 'attacked' by the specters in the haunted house. * We offered our services and the councilman agreed to pay us 50GP per person once we return Tammi to Alden. * Soon we found ourselves at the haunted house after a short walk, we enter the house and search for clues. * In one of the rooms we find a trap door, when we try to open it we hear a booming voice try to intimidate us by saying the following ~"Welcome to your Doom", Mama Greki is now shook. * We enter the hidden basement to find about 10 bed and a large table with freshly/partially eaten food that was still warm to the touch. * We explore the room further and find two door, one going North and the other going East. * Investigating the Northern room we find a key attached to an erotic Poem, the Poem follows roughly. At the touch of you, As if you were an archer with your swift bow The arrows of delight shot through me You were spring And I the edge of a cliff A waterfall of delight washed over me. * In the Eastern Door we find about, 8 Goblins and we quickly disperse of them. We end the session here. Party Loot Found * 3 Books * 2 Healing Potions * 1 Erotic Poem Book (priceless) * 12 candles * 1 flint and steel * 1 parchment NPCs Met * Hanna Wrist- Owner of The Snapping Lion * Alden Harbrok - Scared man, Father of Tammi * Anders Solmor - Young Councilman * Jamal - Drunk Poacher * Tammi - Alden's missing daughter